How Gohan Met Vaglare
by Golden Dragon
Summary: The tale of how Gohan met his best friend
1. Orange Star High's New Students

How Gohan Met Vaglare

By Golden Dragon

Part 1: Orange Star High's New Students

"Class, I like to introduce you to our new students. Please show them your respect," said Gohan's teacher before a boy and girl came in. The boy was tall and had brown hair, while the girl was beautiful and her long hair was dyed pink. "This is Vaglare and Lindrana, both very intelligent kids," continued the teacher before Vaglare sat next to Gohan, and Lindrana next to Vaglare. 

"Hi Vaglare! I'm Gohan" introduced Gohan as he shook hands with his new classmate. Unfornately, for some reason, his hand was hurt by Vaglare's grip, making the teenage half-saiyan, half-human shake from the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I do that by mistake," replied Vaglare as he smiled nervously, and Gohan began to think he looked familiar.Vaglare then whispered something to Lindrana, showing they knew each other. 

A girl next to Videl then said to her, "They do make a good couple," but Videl wasn't listening; she, like Gohan, was suspicious of the new students.

"I better get Videl; Great Saiyaman can't handle this emergency without his partner." Thought Gohan as he went to the gym where Videl's sparring club was. Inside, he found his girlfriend was sparring against Vaglare; Videl was punching and kicking Vaglare, but the mysterious new student was making no reaction to her blows. She was trying her toughest kick, when Vaglare grabbed her foot and threw out of the ring. 

As Gohan caught Videl, the sparring teacher was saying, "Excellent Vaglare, that's eight students you defeated without breaking a sweat!" 

"Gohan, don't you notice something odd about him and Lindrana," whispered Videl as Gohan placed her down. "All day, they been doing unusual things and never wanted to talk about their past,"

Gohan looked at her and replied, "I have noticed something a miss about those two, but right now, we have a job to do. There's been a rash of explosions in the city, and I keep feeling this strong power. We have to…" His sentence was interrupted when an explosion shook Orange Star High, and the two teenagers noticed something else strange about Vaglare and Lindrana; they looked like they knew what was going on…

To Be Continued in Part 2:Great Saiyaman V.S Blizzard!


	2. Great Saiyaman V.S Blizzard!

How Gohan Met Vaglare 

By Golden Dragon

"Man, punching Vaglare was like hitting solid steel," said Videl, rubbing her gloved sore knuckles. Both she and Gohan were now in their disguises; Great Saiyaman and his partner. The two were flying towards where Gohan was feeling the great power.

Gohan looked at her through his helmet and said, "Weird, but now I see who's causing those explosions; that changeling above our school!" He pointed to a tall, blue and white skinned changeling who was aiming a blast at a truck. The masked half saiyan powered up to mystical fury form (going SSJ2 would break off his mask and reveal his identity) and he shouted, "Hey you! Stop this rampage or face me," began Gohan as he struck a pose, placing his hands over his helmet. "Great Saiyaman!" continued Gohan, striking another pose.

"Oh brother…" said the changeling as he stared at the masked hero and his partner. "You really think you can beat me, the grand conqueror, Blizzard?" laughed the changeling as a crowd of people was forming to see what was happening. Gohan rushed at Blizzard, but the alien just blocked the blow. He then tried to punch and kick him, but the changeling just dodged with ease. The mystical fury warrior was getting worried and he jumped back and cupped his hands in front of him.

"KAAAAMAAAAAHHHHHHHHMAAAAAHAAAAA!" yelled Gohan, firing the attack he learned from his dad as a young boy. Blizzard smirked and unleashed a purple beam of energy, overpowering Gohan's blast.

Vaglare was looking over the injured body of the Great Saiyaman and he thought to himself, "I know that power level! Even with ridiculous costume, I know Great Saiyaman is Gohan!" Before he could anything to help his new friend, Blizzard grabbed Gohan by the collar and took high in the air. He turned to Lindrana next to him and whispered to her, "I going to save him," 

"No, Vaglare. Then, people may know about…" began Lindrana as she knew what her boyfriend was planning to do.

Vaglare interrupted her and said, "If I don't do it, Blizzard will kill Gohan!" and with that, he ran to a safe place and powered up…

Meanwhile, Blizzard was pounding Gohan with his fist and laughing, "Some great hero! SAY GOOBYE!" To Gohan, this was upsetting, he couldn't beat this guy with mystical fury power, and if he turned SSJ, his transformed hair would break open his helmet and reveal his true identity to his classmates.

As Blizzard was powering up his fist, Videl was beginning to cry and saying, "No…Gohan," Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gohan disappeared from Blizzard's hand, leaving the changeling with a bruised hand when he accidentally pounded it real hard.

Videl couldn't find out what happened but she heard some people yelling, "Hey look, the Golden Haired fighter has returned and saved Great Saiyaman!" She looked around and finally found a stranger on the roof, and in one of his arms, he was holding the injured Gohan. He had long, golden, spiky hair and deep blues, showing Videl that he was a SSJ2. Around his waist was his golden monkey tail, and on his back was a scabbard holding a sword. The SSJ2 placed Gohan down and flew up to Videl, with his arms crossed. 

"You better take him out of here, this fight could get messy," he said, making Videl even more shocked upon hearing his voice.

As she took Gohan to a safer place and watched the golden haired stranger approach Blizzard, she was thinking to herself, "That voice sounded familiar, and his clothes! The only person I saw wearing them with a orange high star on his shirt was…" She covered her mouth in shock because she knew who the mysterious fighter was…

To Be Continued in Part 3: The New Golden Haired Fighter!


End file.
